TrollCops and Robbers
by FarmerCarrots
Summary: Captain Captor has been on the case of several robberies involving a single group, led by Vriska Serket. After his love is killed while in persut of this group, Sollux and Nepeta put their heads together to figure out a plan to stop this diabolical team. But everytime they carry out a plan, this group is always one step ahead of them! Rated T for foul language. :3
1. In the Begining

Chapter 1

== YOU THERE. TROLL BOY. WHO ARE YOU?

_I'm Eridan, and I can't talk right noww._

== WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEN?

_Wwhat does it look like I'm doin? I'm robbin this bank for evverythin they owwn._

== ALRIGHT. AND YOU. TROLL GIRL. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

_Um, Feferi. And I can't really talk right now either._

== WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS CRIMINAL?

_I don't have a choice! I don't want to further disappoint my parents._

== OK. YOU TWO HAVE FUN WITH WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING. I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE.

_Thank you…_

_Yes, thanks. :)_

The two trolls continued forward after being interrupted by a strange voice. They snuck down the dark hallways lite only by the occasional flicker of a night guard's flashlight. Because of the holiday, most of the night guards weren't at their usual posts, making it easy for thieves and robbers to sneak inside. Feferi tightly held the floor map of the Trollian Bank while Eridan led her to the large vault hidden in the middle of the building. Each of them had a large bag slung over their shoulders for carrying as much cash as they possibly can.

As both of them arrived at a corner, Feferi unraveled the map, and pointed out where they were. Eridan nodded and pulled out a short tranquilizer gun from his leather jacket.

Shifting his head around the corner, he spotted the vault they were after. Standing beside it were the two night guards he was warned about. Having a lot of experience with gun weaponry, he fired two darts into the night guard's leg. They both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, Gam." Eridan whispered into the microphone attached to his ear. "I got them both dowwn. Wwhat do wwe do noww?"

"Ok, bro. Listen up." Gamzee spoke back through the crackling earpiece. "To open the vault, you gonna have to scan the hand of the guard on the right. Then pull the vault open and collect as much as you can. Got that, bro?"

"Understood."

Eridan motioned Feferi to follow. They both crept down the corridor towards the two unconscious guards. Picking up the guard on the right side from under the shoulders, Eridan placed the guards hand onto the scanner panel.

The panels color switched to green and the vault clicked open.

* * *

== YOU THERE.

_*snore*_

== HEY, TROLL. WAKE UP.

_*snort* huh? What?_

== GOOD. WHO ARE YOU?

_Ugh, you woke me up from my nap, athhole._

== NEVER MIND THAT. ANSWER THE QUESTION.

_Fine. I'm Captain Thollux Captor. Leave me alone, I haven't thlept in five dayth._

== SOLLUX CAPTOR. THE TROLLIAN BANK IS BEING ROBBED.

_What? No itth not. If it wath, the alarm would have thounded by now._

== ARE YOU SURE?

_Yeth. That bank hath the betht thecurity money can buy. If thome athhole wath robbin it, the alarm would thound and the thieveth would be arrethted._

== OK. SUIT YOURSELF.

_Now let me nap._

== HAVE A GOOD REST, CAPTAIN CAPTOR. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT.

_Whatever. *snore*_

* * *

"You got evverythin, Fef?" Eridan muttered to his partner.

"As much as I can glubbin carry." Feferi whispered back.

Both trolls slipped out of the open vault with bags stuffed with wads of cash. They tiptoed past the night guards (again) and walked right out the front door. Sitting in parkinglot for the bank was a large black van. The drivers seat was taken up by a large troll; his long black hair was half pulled up in a ponytail, his eyes covered up by cracked sunglasses, and his right horn broken off at the base. The passenger seat had a smaller troll with shaggy, super dark brown hair and goat horns, his face covered with messy clown makeup.

"What took you quys so long?" Gamzee exclaimed, sticking his head out the window as Eridan and Feferi climed into the back. There were no chairs except the two in the front, so they stood the whole time.

"Wwell excuse me, Gam." Eridan argued. "It takes a wwhile to gather evverythin in there." He threw the bag of cash at the very back of the van where all the gun weaponry and extra bullets lay.

"Now isn't the time to argue." Equius said from the drivers seat.

"I knoww." Eridan slid open the moon roof and looked up at the twinkling stars.

"It's a pretty calm night. Almost like the whole city is sleeping." Gamzee sighed. He placed the police radio on the floor next to his feet and leaned back on the chair.

"Almost." Feferi muttered, sitting down on the floor of the van.

"It's a nice night for a chase, isn't it?" Eridan asked.

Equius turned in his chair. "Eridan, no. You had enough trouble getting into the building. I don't want to drive all across town with eleven police cars behind us."

"Oh, come on, Eq. I wwon't make it such a big wworry for you. Wwe havven't gotten awway from the cops in three wweeks."

"No. I refuse to do this."

"Come on. It wwill be fun!"

"Yeah, Equius bro." Gamzee smiled. "Don't you love out-driving the fuzz?"

"Alright, fine." Equius sighed. "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Eridan cheered to himself. "Fef, hand me the pistol ovver there."

Feferi leaned back and tossed the hand gun to Eridan. Eridan possisioned the weapon in his hand. He stuck his head out the top of the van and fired a shot into the banks front window.

The alarm system went crazy. Lights flashed inside and the ringing woke up all the buildings within its perimeter.

"WWOOHOO!" Eridan yelled into the night as the van began to speed onto the street. "Noww this is wwhat I call fun!"

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Captain! Wake up!"

"CAPTOR! YOU SLEEPING ON DUTY AGAIN?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sollux squinted at the flashing light of the alarm. The constant beeping of the alarm wasn't the only thing that woke him up.

"ON YOUR FEET, CAPTAIN! WE HAVE A ROBBERY!"

"WHAT?" Sollux yelled, falling out of his chair.

"I SAID GET UP!" He was pulled onto his feet by a forcefull hand. Sollux stood at attention.

"Thorry, Cheif Vantath." Sollux apoligized.

"UGH. This is not the time OR the place!" Cheif Vantas yelled over the blazing alarm. "Get down to MidRed Street right now! I need you to go in persuit of a large black van heading east!"

"Yeth thir!" Sollux saluted to his superior.

"Take Lt. Pyrope with you! You're going to need the extra help!"

"Yes sir, Cheif!" Terezi said, following Sollux as he ran down the loud hallway to the garage. Half the policemen had already left to follow the black van, so it wasn't crowded.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn it!" Sollux huffed, still in full sprint to the garage. "What bank wath robbed thith time?"

"It was the Trollian Bank, Captain!" Terezi stated. "But when we looked at video, the robbery was already done!"

_Fuck! _Sollux thought to himself. _I thould have payed attention to that voithe I heard earlier!_


	2. The Chase

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Captian."

"What now?"

"Do the thing!"

"No, we are in the middle of thomething!"

"Aw, come on! Just this once?"

"I thaid no. Now thhut up and get in the car."

Terezi climbed into the passenger seat of police car B26. Sollux gripped the driving wheel in irritation. He was already pissed at the fact that he could have prevented this from happening but now his partner was asking him to do something completely stupid and unessesary.

The car door shut and Terezi clicked the seatbelt in place. Flipping the car on, Sollux backed out of the parking lot and flew down the road, sirens blaring.

Other cars pulled over to the side of the street to let the speeding police car through.

"Uh, captain?" a voice crackled from the police radio. "Srg. Tavros Nirtam, sir."

"What ith it, Thargent?" Sollux snapped back, still pissed.

"Yeah, uh, the black van we are after is heading east now. You should be able to intersect it in about, um, a few seconds." Tavros reported. "Or now, its going pretty fast..."

Suddenly, the black van flew into at the intersection Sollux almost reached.

"THHIT!" Sollux screamed, slamming his foot on the breaks. The police car jerked to a halt right before slamming into the van. The van flew right by without even noticing them.

What?" Terezi yelled after the car stopped. "What is it, Captain?"

"Fucking bathterd almotht ran over uth!" Sollux pushed on the gas again and he rolled the car down the turn to follow the speeding van.

"Aw, shit! Asshole's got in real trouble now!"

"They have no idea!"

* * *

"How many cars?" Equius yelled over the ocassional honks and roaring of the engine.

"Nine, mabye ten." Feferi yelled back, looking out the rear window.

"Eridan bro!" Gamzee called, turning in his chair. "They're sendin in reenforcments. But only a couple cars. They have the whole police force chasin us!"

"I told you guys it wasn't a good idea to get them chasing after us." Equius gripped the stearing wheel, almost crushing it under his strong clamp.

"Don't wworry!" Eridan laughed, picking up one of the machine guns sitting in the back. "I'll get rid of them for you!"

"Oh, try not to krill anyone!" Feferi cried.

Eridan half stuck his head out the moon roof. "No promises, Fef."

He pulled himself and the gun out the moon roof and supported himself on his elbows. Pulling the trigger, he fired multiple bullets toward the wheels and engines of the police cars that were strung out behind them.

About three cars spiraled in a complete circle, hitting cars behind them before bursting into flames. Other police cars crashed into the firey wreck creating a bigger wreck.

"HAHA!" Eridan shouted at the crashing police cars. Their van sped away without slowing.

* * *

"Uh oh." Tavros worried.

"What ith it now?" Sollux yelled back into the police radio.

"Uh, someone just came out from the top of the van..."

"Whatth he-"

"Oh, GOG. HE'S GOT A WEAPO-AAHHH!"

Static hell broke out from the radio.

"Captian! I smell something burning!" Terezi yelled.

"What?" Sollux looked up from his stare down at the radio. In front of him was a massive pile of wreackage and flames.

"FUCK!" Sollux's police car slammed full speed into the disaster. Both him and Terezi went face first into an airbag.

"Mmphfff!" Terezi muffled through the giant air bag. She pushed the bag out of her face.

"AH GOD." Sollux screamed, forcing himself out of the car. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Many other police men and women filed out of thier cars, either rubbing their heads or limping.

"Captain!" Tavros called from within the group. He jogged over to Sollux, half limping, half running.

"Thrg. Nitram." Sollux called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I guess. Some of the officers already called ambulences."

"How many carth are down?'

"Um, all of them..."

"DAMN!" Sollux punched the top of a burning car out of fuery, almost denting it. Tavros flinched.

"Calm down, Captain." Terezi soothed. "We'll have to catch them next time they show their ugly faces! Hehehe!"

"Itth not jutht that. Thothe guyth were the oneth I've been tryin to catch for the patht five monthth now. They've robbed jutht about every bank in thith town."

"Wow, they're that good?"

"Not only that, we don't even know where they come from or go to. They appear out of nowhere and dithappear without a trathe."

"Do you know who's in the group?"

"I only know of the leader. That would be a troll named Vrithka Therket."

"Vriska? I've heard that name somewhere-"

"The's an infamouth bandit thatth been goin on rampageth thinthe theven yearth ago."

"Wow. It's been that long already? I could have sworn it was less then that..."

"We're going to have to think of a plan to thtop them."

The sound of the ambulence came not too long after the crashes, and some men and women were carried off to the hospital.

Sollux watched a number of people be carried safely into ambulences.

"Uh, Captain?" Tavros muttered from next to Sollux.

"Hm?" Sollux looked over. "What ith it?"

"Um, I have the report on how many were injured."

"How many then?"

"Well," Tavros looked down at the clipboard. "Um, about eleven were injured, and there's, uh, only one report of a death."

"What?" Sollux's eyes widened. "They died in the crathh? Who wath it then?"

"Um, it was the driver of car number C4."

Sollux felt weak after hearing the car number. He knew well enough who drove that car.

_No, _Sollux almost blacked out. _Not Aradia. Anyone but her._

* * *

"Take a left here, bro."

Equius turned the wheel and the car turned left. Because of no one was chasing them anymore, the van wasn't in top speed.

"Noww, THAT wwas pretty fun!" Eridan laughed.

"I have to admit," Feferi giggled. "It was heart racing!"

"Yeah, man!" Gamzee howled. "Best. Escape. EVER!"

"I would agree that it was pretty fun." Equius said with a strait face. "But it was completely reckless. We could have been caught. I refuse to do it again."

"I hope you didn't krill anyone, Eridan." Feferi glanced back at Eridan.

"Don't worry about it, Fef." Eridan sighed. "Unless somebody wwas krilled in the fire, I did not personally krill anyone on purpose!"

**Ok, Thats the end of chapter two. Um, for those of you who dont know, Sollux and Aradia are, like, matesprits or somethin like that.**

**Chapter three will come soon enough. I got to work hard though, doing this isnt the easiest thing in the world :D**


	3. Day of Moarning

**Chapter 3**

_2nd LT. ARADIA MEGIDO_

_1988-2012_

Sollux stood over the grave, reading the unbelievable words written on the grave stone over and over again. Even though he had stood the whole day through her funeral, he stood at the grave all night crying his heart out until his eyes hurt. A boquette of flowers lay on top of the dug up earth; the only thing that made him slightly happy.

A sliver of light peaked over the horizen. The sun had finally began to come up after a long, sorrowful night.

"Captian." Terezi spoke lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sollux turned around. His different colored glasses were in his hands, and the edges of his eyes were red.

"It's morning, sir." Terezi told him, slightly tugging on his shoulder. "Almost time to go back to work."

He nodded slowly. Terezi lead Sollux back to the parked police car in front of the cemetery. Sitting at the front of the wheel, Karkat watched both of them get into the car; Sollux in the back and Terezi sitting up front.

"Hey, listen." Karkat said, turning to look at Sollux. "Sollux, I know its hard, what you're going though and all. But, you can't really dwell on it forever."

"Ugh!" Terezi moaned. "Karkles just drive, you're terrible at this!"

Karkat gave a stern look to Terezi before turning back around and starting the car.

"Excuse Karkles, Sollux." Terezi calmed, placing a hand on Sollux's knee.

"It'th jutht," Sollux whimpered while cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt. "Thhe wathn't... Thhe didnt't..." Tears began to pour out of his eyes again. He shut his lids to try and stop his crying.

Terezi grabbed his hand and squeazed. The car began to roll forward away from the empty cemetary. Sollux looked out the window with foggy eyes for the last time.

* * *

The van pulled into the driveway of the two-story black building. There were no window but one, which was bullet-proof and boarded up, and the door had no nob on the outside, and could only be opened from the inside.

"Ah, man." Gamzee sighed, almost falling out the car door. "Finally made it back."

Eridan pulled the van's side door open and hopped out. Feferi jumped out behind him, carrying both bags of money. Equius pulled the key out of the van and got out himself.

The group walked up to the unnobbed door. Eridan knocked twice, an echo rang through the door.

"Who dares try and enter?" A voice grumbled from the other side of the door.

"Nep, it's just us." Eridan groaned.

"How can I be so sure? What if you are IMPOSTERS?"

"Nepeta, please." Equius answered. "Stop with these childish games."

"Equius? Meow! It is you!"

The door swung open, revieling the dreadful interior and a small, brown haired girl.

"YAY!" Nepeta purred. "You came back alright!" She jumped into Equius' arms.

"Nepeta!" Equius blushed.

"Wwould you twwo lovve birds please get out of the doorwway?" Eridan snapped.

Equius shuffled out of the way of the door with Nepeta in his arms. The rest of the group walked inside. Equius followed behind and shut the door behind him.

"I'm glad we made it back alright." Feferi sighed, slumping down on the long, raggidy couch. She dropped the bags of money on the ground in front of her.

"I'm supurr glad everyone made it back!" Nepeta cheered.

Eridan walked over to the small fridge sitting in the room next to the main one.

"I'm starvvin though." He moaned.

"Quit your moaning, Eridan!" Feferi snapped at him.

"Wwhatevver. Do you wwant anythin, Gam?"

"Nah, bro." Gamzee said, sitting down on the couch next to Feferi. "It's cool."

"Alright." Eridan swung the fridge door open. An empty jar of pickles lay on the middle shelf, along with soiled milk and one egg.

He slammed the door shut in fuery.

"What now?" Feferi groaned, looking over at him.

"Of course there's no food in there." Eridan grumbled.

"Oh!" Nepeta jumped.

"What is it, Nepeta?" Equius asked, setting her down on the ground.

"I furgot to tell you! We ran out of food almost an hour ago!"

"Wwhat?" Eridan yelled.

"Yeah, me and Vrisak ate the rest fur dinner. She went up to take a nap and that though completely slipped my mind!"

"Well," The sound of footsteps came from the staircase. "Atleast you told them. They would have never figured it out!"

"Oh, come on, Vriska!" Feferi argued. "All of us need to eat sometime! You can't just go eating everything in the house!"

"No, that is not eatin." Eridan insulted as Vriska reached the bottom of the steps. "I'vve seen eatin. Wwhat you do, Vvri, is pure chaos."

"Hey, if you don't like the way I eat then you can just buy your own food." Vriska taunted.

"I do buy my owwn food! You eat it all wwhen wwe're not in the house!"

"Eridan!" Feferi yelled. He clamped his mouth shut.

"You guys just need to relax." Gamzee sighed.

"Yes," Equius agreed. "It would be wise if one of us went to get some more food."

"Eridan. You go." Vriska jabbed a finger at Eridan.

"Wwhy me?" He crossed his arms.

"Because you made Equius drive all across town because of your stupid idea to have a 'fun' chase. So I'm making you go."

"How did you...?" Feferi began to ask.

"It was all over the news. I just figured the robbery went well and Eridan over there wanted something else to do."

"Alright." Eridan sighed. "I'll go. Eq, toss me the keys."

Equius reached into his pocket and pulled out the van key attached to a key chain. He tossed it at Eridan, who caught it, and stormed out the door.

"And hopefully," Vriska moaned, sitting down on the opposite side of Feferi. "He will get enough food to atleast last the week."

* * *

"Sollux, Terezi." Karkat said, stopping the car in the parking lot of the convinience store. "I'm going to pick up some food. Would you guys like anything?"

Sollux shook his head.

"I'm fine, Karkles." Terezi responded. Karkat swung the car door open and hopped out.

There was a long silence as Karkat strolled into the convinience store, glass doors sliding open.

"Sollux..."

He looked up. Terezi got out from the seat she was in and felt her way to the back. She took the seat next to Sollux.

"Hey, don't be upset anymore. You can't morn about anything in the past, but only look to the future."

She placed an arm around him for more comfert. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Shoosh. It's gonna be alright."

* * *

_Damn it! _Karkat thought to himself, standing in the line at the check-out. _This is taking too long! I have to get back to work!_

He gripped the box of donuts a little tighter. He stared at the tons of food the troll in front of him was carrrying.

_Jegus, that's alot of food. Fuck, he'll take forever!_

Karkat was only the fourth one in line, but the three people in front of him had bagfulls of food. The guy in front of him had to had the most of all of them.

_I know! _Karkat almost jumped in his spot. _I'll ask if i could get in front of him! I've only got one item anyway!_

Karkat reached and tapped the trolls shoulder. His shoulder was covered up by a stripped scarf, and his horns were lightning-bolt shape. When he half turned to look at Karkat, he stared almost as if he were pissed at Karkat through huge glasses.

"Excuse me, sir." Karkat said. "I've only got one item and I have somewhere to be. Would you mind if i got infront of you?"

The troll in front of him froze. His pupils shrunk.


	4. Convinience Store Drama

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me, sir." Karkat said. "I've only got one item and I have somewhere to be. Would you mind if i got infront of you?"

_Oh , cod! _Eridan thought, about to have a panic attack. _It's the chief of police!_

Eridan eyeballed Karkat for a second.

_It doesn't seem like he has a wweapon... Quick! Be nice to him; he wwon't suspect anythin!_

"Um," Eridan managed to mutter. "Sure. Go ahead." He stepped aside to let Karkat through.

"Thank you." Karkat thanked. He got in front of Eridan without saying another word.

Eridan looked outside into the parking lot.

_There. There's the police car, and there's someone in the back. He does havve somewwhere to be._

He gripped the handles of the basket. They were extremely heavy, and was wishing Equius was with him now.

_I think he's alone... _Eridan thought, looking back at the half empty police car. _Mabye I can try and ovver powwer him. No! Stupid, I don't havve time! And wwhat wwould I accomplish from attackin him. That I'm a criminal, that's wwhat!_

Eridan watched Karkat check out the box of donuts and walk out the front door.

_Good, he's gone. That wwas a close one. I'm glad no one knowws exactly wwho I am!_

* * *

"Geez," Karkat muttered to himself. "I leave my matesprit for five minutes..."

Karkat swung the car door open to find Sollux resting his head on top of Terezi's shoulder.

"TEREZI!" He yelled into the car. "WHAT THE-"

"SHOOSH." Terezi silenced. Karkat shut his mouth and looked down at Sollux.

His chest was slowly rising and falling, his whole body limp, and his eyes loosly shut.

"Oh..." Karkat whispered.

_He's asleep. _Karkat thought, silently climbing into the drivers seat. _Well, he always said he needed a good rest!_

He backed the car out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Thanks, Karkles." Terezi whispered, softly rubbing Sollux's arm.

* * *

"That wwas glubbin scary." Eridan groaned, carrying seven large bags in his arms to the van.

He opened the back and threw the bags in the van. He shut the door and got into the drivers seat.

"I hope evveryone is happy wwith wwhat I got them, I'm not goin back here." Eridan raged, starting the van and pulling into the street.

It was a long drive back to the building he lived in. He pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys out. Picking up all seven bags in both arms (again), he made his way to the nobless door.

"Nep!" Eridan yelled, unable to knock on the door.

"Who goes there?" Nepeta growled menecingly through the door.

"Open the door, Nep! Noww!"

"Well you don't have to be mean about it, Ampurra!"

"-pora..."

"Just let the seadweller in, Nepeta." Equius' voice came from inside, only half audible.

"Hehe!" Nepeta squealed. "Alright!" The door flew open and Eridan stumbled in.

"Um, Eridan." Equius asked. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, it's alright." Eridan grumbled, walking toward the kitchen.

Placing the bags on the counter, Eridan began to empty them out and put everything in either the fridge or the cabniets.

"Hey, Eridan bro." Gamzee said, walking into the kitchen. "You get my Faygo?"

Eridan tossed a bottle of Faygo behind him. Gamzee caught it and walked back out of the kitchen.

Vriska, who was sitting on the couch, yelled, "How about booze? You got any liquor?"

"Wwhy wwouldn't I get any?" Eridan yelled back. "You'll just bug me about it if I didn't!"

After he emptied the bags, Eridan walked into the main room, carrying two bottles of beer, and sat down on the couch next to Vriska.

"Here." He handed a bottle to Vriska.

"Thanks, Eridan." She responded. She poped open the bottle and chugged it down.

"Don't drink it too much, you'll get drunk again."

"Ha! You can't tell me what to do!" Vriska took another chug of beer.

* * *

Karkat pulled the car to a halt in front of the police head quarters.

"Alright." He said, turning in his seat. The sun had already come up over the horizen and was shining in the car. "Terezi, could you wake Sollux up?"

Terezi nodded.

"Hey," She nudged at the sleeping cop. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

Sollux blinked. He slowly got up from laying on Terezi, and rubbed his eyes.

"There you are! Hehe!"

"What?" Sollux yawned. "Where...?"

"You're back at HQ." Karkat said. Sollux looked up at him. "You fell asleep after I went in the store to get some food."

"Food?" Sollux muttered.

Karkat handed Sollux the box of donuts. He opened the box and began munching on a jelly donut.

"Come on, Captain!" Terezi giggled. "You can't stay in here!"

"She's right." Karkat agreed, stepping out of the car. "Come on, we have work to do. Especially you, Captain." He opened the back door for Sollux.

"Mmhmm." Sollux mumbled. He pulled himself out of the car, still half asleep. Terezi got out behind him and shut the door.

They all walked into the head quarters. Some officers greeted them when they passed by.

Karkat led Sollux to his office. "Do you need any coffee or something?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sollux answered, sitting at his desk. "Coffee would be nithe."

Terezi and Karkat walked away from the office door. Sollux sat there alone, munching on a half-eaten jelly donut.

* * *

"Oh, goodness!" Nepeta worried while throwing on her sweater. "I'm very late!"

"I told you that you should pay attention to time more often." Equius said, gripping the wheel of the van as they drove down the road.

"I know, Equius. I'm just really bad at those kind of things."

"Lets hope you wont get fired or anything."

"Yeah."

The van pulled into the parking lot. Nepeta unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thanks, Equius!" She planted a kiss on Equius' cheek. He blushed and rubbed it with his hand.

"Hehe! Bye!" Nepeta hopped out of the van and ran to the door, her sweater only half on.

_Oh goodness gracious! _Nepeta thought, running through the slidding doors. _Oh, I hope I'm not punished!_

She was so busy on worrying that she didn't notice the troll in front of her. She fell to the ground along with the troll she ran into.

"Opps!" Nepeta gasped. "Sorry, Cheif!"

"Arg! Srg. Leijon!" Karkat yelled, rubbing his head. "Watch where you're going!"

"S-sorry I'm late!" She squealed, standing up.

"No, no. It's fine." Karkat stood up as well. "I came in late too, so don't worry."

"Oh thank goodness!" Nepeta sighed. "I thought I would have lost my job!"

"Why would I get rid of you?" He laughed. "You're one of our top officers!"


	5. Plans of Chaos

**Chapter 5**

"HAHA! Hey! Hey, Gamzee! *hic* Come... Come over here and look at this!" Vriska laughed, stumbling over several empty bottles of beer.

Gamzee walked over to Vriska, who was standing next to Eridan and Feferi.

"Vvri." Eridan sighed. "You're drunk again. Go lie dowwn or somethin."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Vriska yelled.

"What's up, sis?" Gamzee asked.

"Look at these two, just look at them for a sec."

Gamzee took a long stare at Eridan and Feferi.

"Alright, what about them motherfuckers?"

Vriska leaned over to half whisper into Gamzee's ear.

"Don't they look like they were ment for each other?"

"WWHAT?" Eridan yelled.

"What the hell, Vriska!" Feferi raged.

"Nah, bro!" Gamzee laughed. "It's true what sis says!"

"Please stop this foolishness." Equius said.

"Hey." Vriska hiccuped. "Hey, you two should, like... kiss or somethin..."

"What?" Feferi yelled. "No! I'm not kissing him!"

"And I'm not kissin her!" Eridan added.

"Gamzee," Vriska giggled and began to push on Eridan towards Feferi. "Help me out here..."

"Sure thing." Gamzee started pushing on Feferi.

"Ugh!" Eridan groaned. "Stop it, Vvri!"

"Gamzee!" Feferi clenched her teeth together. "Let go!"

Feferi and Eridan pushed back on each other to keep them away from one another.

"Please, stop!" Equius begged, trying to stop Vriska from further pushing Eridan.

"Shud up, Equius!" Vriska snapped. "Atleast help us out here!"

"N-no! I refuse!"

Vriska, letting on hand off Eridan's back, shoved Equius toward Eridan. Equius fell back, bumping Eridan.

Eridan flew forward, falling on top of Feferi.

So, both trolls lay on the ground, one on top of another, their lips locked in a kiss.

"Alright, bro!" Gamzee cheered.

"AHH!" Feferi and Eridan screamed. Eridan pushed himself off of Feferi and she squirmed out from under him.

"Haha!" Vriska laughed. "Thanks, Equius!"

"Uh..." Equius began sweating. "I was not... oh, I need a towel." He ran upstairs to go grab a clean towel from the bathroom.

"DO NOT MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN!" Eridan screamed, wipping his mouth with his sleave.

"I WOULD HAVE RATHERED KISSED THE TOILET!" Feferi yelled, cleaning her lips with her hands.

"You guys liked it, so don't deny it." Vriska smiled, taking another jug of beer.

* * *

Sollux yawned. Even though he had been awake for three hours now and had four cups of coffee, he was still tired from the long night he was awake. He scratched his head. Being tired wasn't helping him come up with a plan to catch the robber group.

A knock came at his door. He looked up.

"Come in." He said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

Nepeta opened the door with her free hand. Her other hand carried a folder with a ton of paper inside.

"Oh, Thrg. Leijon."

"Please," Nepeta purred. "Just Nepeta is fine, Captain."

"Alright." Sollux yawned again. "Nepeta then. Have a theat."

She sat down in a chair across the desk from Sollux.

"Tho, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh!" Nepeta jumped, remembering why she came. "I wanted to help you on your... you know."

"I thee." Sollux closed his eyes. He sighed. "I need all the help I can get. Thith group ith almotht impothible to catch. Everytime I think I have them, they thlip from under my fingerth."

"Well sir, I have a plan fur you!"

Sollux opened his eyes to find that Nepeta had placed a map on top of his desk. On the map, there were several circles around it.

"You see sir, these circles are efury place that the group has robbed." She pointed at an uncircled spot. "This is one of the places they haven't robbed, and," She pointed to another uncircled spot, more closer to what he though was HQ. "This is another place. I understand why they didn't rob this one. It's too close to head quarters. But this one," She pointed back at the original uncircled spot. "I had to think a little harder."

"Why do you think?"

"Well, I thought that it was close to their base." Nepeta smiled.

"I thee..."

"Now, I think they would try and rob it before the one right next door to us. So, I set up a plan fur you!"

Sollux was liking her thinking. Without five days of sleep and only running on a dozen donuts and four cups of coffee, it was really good.

Nepeta pulled out another map, but this one was zoomed into the building she had talked about. It was pretty large; it also had a river next to it and a ten foot wall around the exterior. The road going to it ran right along the edges of the river.

"I've left the plan inside this folder." Nepeta dropped the foulder onto Sollux's desk. "You should read it sometime when your not so tired." She smiled.

"Thankth Thrg." Sollux thanked, examining the foulder. "Thith ith really helpful of you!"

Sollux opened up the foulder. Even though there were papers inside of it, on top of the stack sat a picture of Nepeta with another troll next to her.

"Ekk!" Nepeta squealed, blushing as she picked up the photo and placed it in her pocket. "S-sorry about that, Captain!"

"Who wath that?" Sollux asked.

"Oh, that's my moirail, Equius! He's just pawsitivly purrfect in efurry way!"

"Huh." Sollux sighed and drooped in his chair.

"Hey, listen to this, Captain." Nepeta encouraged. "Just because someone you love passes away doesn't mean it's the end of the world! I lost my first moirail in a car accident, and I was supurr depressed. A couple of days later, I met Equius! Mabye you'll meet somebody new!" Nepeta strolled out of Sollux's office.

Sollux looked at the papers in the foulder.

_Hm, meet thomebody new? Mabye it will happen. Nepeta'th right, I can't thtop thulking in the patht!_

After that, Sollux immidiatly got to work on reading Nepeta's plan.

* * *

Nepeta clenched the papers stuffed in her pocket.

_Efurrything is going according to plan! _She cheered to herself. _Now all I have to do is tell the rest of the group and we'll be ready for the night to come!_


	6. Day at the Peir

**Chapter 6**

Nepeta sucked in a breath of fresh air.

"AH!" She sighed. "Finally a break from so much work!"

Sollux and Terezi came out behind her. Nepeta noticed Equius standing next to the van across the parking lot.

"Hey, Nepeta." Sollux pointed at Equius. "That'th your moirail, right?"

"Hehe!" Nepeta giggled. "Yep! I'm kinda lousy at driving so he drives me efurrywhere!"

"That black van lookth familiar..."

Nepeta began to sweat. "Um, w-we have alot of friends that like to hang out with us, so we just drive around in that old van. Hahaha..."

Sollux stared at Nepeta.

"Whatever." Sollux shrugged and walked off to his car parked in the corner.

"You want to come with us, Terezi?" Nepeta asked. "We're going to the peir for lunch!"

"No thanks, Nepeta!" Terezi giggled. "Karkles promised lunch for me!"

"Alrighty then!" Nepeta began skipping towards Equius, leaving Terezi standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Equius!" She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"Nepeta," Equius said as she hugged him."We don't want to be late."

"Oh, right!" Nepeta hopped into the passenger seat of the van. She turned to look behind her.

Feferi and Eridan sat up against opposite walls and Gamzee sat in the middle looking as dopey as ever.

"Hm?" Nepeta turned to Equius. "What's wrong with Feferi and Eridan? They usually sit closer together."

Equius began sweating. "I, uh, don't want to talk about it right now, Nepeta." He started the van and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well alright." She turned to face the front of the van as they drove down the road.

* * *

_Mabye you'll meet somebody new! _Nepeta's voice echoed through Sollux's head. _Well, I am off to lunch, mabye I'll run into thomeone there. I never know._

Sollux pulled his car out of the parking lot and headed down the street. He shifted his vision once and a while to look for a suitable restrant.

_Ugh, nothing to eat. If I can't figure out thomething thoon, my lunch break will be over!_

He thought for a minute, thinking of every restraunt he knew of.

_I know! I'll go down to the peir! They alwayth have good lunch platheth there._

Sollux turned the car to go toward the ocean. He smiled as he thought of Nepeta's reassurance to him.

* * *

"Yay!" Nepeta cheered. "We made it!"

"Honk." Gamzee honked from behind her.

Equius parked the car. Nepeta stared out the window at the calm ocean.

As everyone got out of the car, Eridan and Feferi sniffed the air.

"I havven't been near the wwater in a long time." Eridan sighed.

"Yeah." Feferi agreed. "Wow! It smells so good!"

"Alright." Nepeta got the attention of everyone. "I have to be back by one. Me and Equius will be together, Gamzee, sorry but you go alone, unless you want to go with Eridan and Feferi."

"Wwhat?" Eridan stared at Nepeta.

"Wait." Feferi argued. "Why am I with Eridan?"

"Becuase you two will go off and buy something fishy." Nepeta stuck her tounge out."Ok! Lets all be back here by twelve fourty-five!"

Nepeta ran off with Equius behind her, and Gamzee sped off somewhere as well, leaving Feferi and Eridan exchanging evil glares at eachother.

* * *

Sollux handed some cash to the man.

"Thank you, thir." He said. "Keep the change."

"Have a good day!" The man smiled.

_I thure hope it ith... _Sollux thought, walking away from the hotdog booth.

He began strolling down the peir, staring at the calm sea as he munched on his hotdog.

_The thea theemth tho calm today, _he thought, _I hope I don't get attacked by a theadweller though... That would jutht ruin my whole-_

Stopped in mid thought, he was run into. He fell over, another troll on top of him.

"FEF!" A voice yelled. "Wwatch wwhere you're goin!"

"Ugh," The troll on top of him sighed. "Sorry sir. I can be such a clutz sometimes." She pulled some hair out of her face with a finger.

Sollux stared at her, his mouth almost wide open. Her hair was a midnight black and her eyes had a hint of magenta around the pupils. He froze instently.

"Sir?" She asked. "Are... are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sollux almost couldn't stop his staring. "What? Oh, thorry. Yeth, I'm fine." He stood up, helping the other one up.

"Fef!" Another troll ran up to them. "Fef, wwhat the glub? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Eridan." She spat at the other one. "Go get something us to eat."

The male troll, Eridan, stormed off.

"Sorry for running into you." She apologized.

"No, no." Sollux blinked. "It'th not your fault. I don't look to thee if anyoneth coming."

She giggled. "My names Feferi Piexes. What's yours?"

"Uh, Thollux Captor." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Wath that your matethprit or thomething?"

"Oh, Eridan." Feferi sighed. "No, we use to be moirails, but I broke up with him. We're together right now because we're both seadwellers."

"You are?"

"Yeah." She wiggled the fins on the side of her head.

"Oh..."

_Figureth..._

"Yeah. Um," She fiddled with her long hair. "Do you... wanna hang out sometime?"

"Thure. Mabye thometime when I don't have work."

"Hehe! Glubbing awsome!" She giggled. "Oh, let me give you my number!"

Feferi pulled out a pen from her pocket.

"Here, give me your hand."

Sollux reached out his hand. Feferi took it and wrote a series of numbers on his hand.

"There you go!" She smiled. "Call me sometime."

"Alright." Sollux stared at the numbers.

"I have to go find Eridan now. Bye!" She ran off, waving as she sped away.

Sollux waved back. His heart felt like jello and he could hardly breath.

_I think I found someone different... _He thought, taking another bite out of the hotdog that sat in his hand the entire time.


	7. No Respect, No Consentration

**Chapter 7**

_Feferi Peixes... _Sollux thought, resting his head on his hands. _Thuch a beautiful name. _He hummed to himself, not noticing anything going on around him.

"Oh, come on, Karkles!" Terezi begged. "Just one!"

"Terezi!" Karkat moaned, dragging Terezi, who was hanging pretty tightly to his waist, behind him.

"Please?"

"Get off me! I said no!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself then!"

"TEREZI, NO!"

"Hehe!"

"FUCK, GET OFF ME! ARG!"

"You're causing a scene, Karkles! You're just making it worse for yourself!"

"I SAID NO. STOP-FUCKING GOG-TEREZI! SERIOUSLY!"

Terezi lifted herself onto her feet.

"TEREZI I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Still holding Karkat still, Terezi planted a kiss on his cheek.

Once Terezi let go, Karkat fell to the floor. He sat there rubbing his cheek.

"See, Karkles?" Terezi grinned. "That wasn't that bad, now was it? We're matsprits, we should do this all the time!"

Karkat's face turned bright red. Terezi trotted away with a huge smile on her face.

A couple of the officers stared down at Karkat from where they were. Karkat got back on his feet and stared back at them.

"What are you all looking at?" He yelled. "BACK TO WORK!"

All of them put there heads down and resumed working.

Sollux looked up, finally noticing everything happening. Karkat turned.

"What are you lookin at, Captain?" Karkat yelled at Sollux.

"Nothing thir!" Sollux put his head back down to stare at his papers.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the couch, eating whatever they got for lunch. Nepeta was off at work again, so it was pretty quiet.

Vriska came down the stairs.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're eating our lunch." Equius managed to answer, being squished up between Gamzee and Feferi on the couch.

"What? Lunch? Why didn't you invite me?"

"We didn't becuse we needed someone to open the door when we got back." Feferi groaned.

"Did you get me anythi-?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled in unison.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, fine!" Vriska spat. "I didn't want your food anyway."

"Good. Wwe didn't get you anythin." Eridan spat back.

Vriska stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of pickles. She stuck her hand in it and crunched on one.

"You would have eaten our food anyway." Gamzee added. "Kinda like what you're doin now."

"Whatever!" Vriska chomped on another pickle. "Are you guys still pissed over that whole drunk scene I had this morning?"

"I'm just beyond pissed, Vvri." Eridan grumbled.

"I don't think there's a word to discribe how pissed I am." Feferi raged.

"I am also pretty angry." Equius added. Gamzee just sat there on the couch, munching on a bag of chips.

Vriska stormed up the stairs, still carrying the jar of pickles.

The room became silent once again. Feferi however, began thinking of her unexpected meeting with Sollux. She had been sitting near her phone ever since she got home. She kept wondering whether or not she felt flushed for the guy.

_Do I feel flushed? _She asked herself. _I don't know, I haven't felt like this in several years... Do I still have feelings for Eridan? What? Of course I don't! Why am I thinking so stupidly! _Feferi suddenly felt like banging her head against the wall. Of course she still didn't have feelings for him! She broke up with him, and what's done is done!

She stopped thinking after she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up with her free hand and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number, but she knew exactly who it was. She opened up the message.

_"hey feferii! iit2 2ollux!"_

Feferi almost jumped out of her chair. She immidiatly responded.

_")(ey sollux! glub glub 38D"_

She closed her phone and held onto it as tight as she could.

* * *

Sollux had just tryed out the phone number scribbled on his hand. He clearly put that it was him so she didn't think it was some random douche.

_I know I have to work, _he reminded himself. _But I might ath well try and thee if itth the right number._

He rubbed his temples. Working had put alot of pressure on him. He couldn't consentrate.

Sollux's phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

_")(ey sollux! glub glub 38D"_

Happy to see his results were a sucess, he replied to the message.

_"hey! iim 2tiill at work riight now but iill be done 2oon we can talk then"_

Sollux sent the message and closed his phone. He began to attempt to consentrate on his work again. Failing, he looked out the office door. An occasional troll walked by, carrying a crap ton of paper work, but it was pretty much a calm day.

He picked up the pencil next to him and scribbled some notes onto his paper.

_Damn it... thith ith boring... I'd rather be chathin the group now but I need a plan!_

Sollux was about to pull his hair out. When he signed up for this job, he thought it would be more action than paperwork.

He sat there for a half hour just staring at the paper. When he finally realized that he hasn't done anything, he checked the time.

"Fuck!" He yelled. His work day was over twenty minutes ago. He began shoving papers into his desk drawers.

Karkat walked by his office to notice that Sollux was still in there.

"Captain." He said. Sollux stopped shoving papers and stood up to look at Karkat.

"Yeth?" He muttered.

"Your shift ended a while ago. You can leave."

"I know. I wathn't keeping track of time." Sollux walked out of his office and shut the door behind him.

Karkat looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sollux turned around to look at Karkat. "I'm fine." He turned back around and walked out of the building. Climbing into his car, Sollux checked his phone. There was a message he hadn't bothered checking.

_"w)(ale alrighty! talk w)(en your done then!"_

He shut his phone and turned on the car. _You're getting too dithtracted, Thollux. Calm down and pay more attention to your job._


	8. Flashing Back

**Chapter 8**

CHRIP

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Fef, go to sleep!"

"Hang on..."

CHIRP

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Feferi, please."

"Almost done."

CHIRP

_tap tap tap tap_

"Sis, I'm tryin to sleep!"

"Give me a sec, Gamzee."

CHIRP

_tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"Feferi! Meow!"

"Urg..."

CHIRP

"FEF!"

The light flicked on. Eridan, looking as pissed as ever, stared at Feferi. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Fef! Wwe're tryin to sleep!" He yelled.

Gamzee got up on his elbows and looked at Feferi. Equius was comferting Nepeta, who was quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm almost do-"

"IT"S FUCKIN THREE IN THE MORNIN!" Eridan cut Feferi off.

"Please, Feferi," Equius begged. "We are trying to sleep."

"Wwait, wwhy isn't Vvri bitchin at you?" Eridan tiredly rolled over to look at the bed Vriska was sleeping on.

She had five different blindfolds on and earplugs stuffed into her ears.

"Of course..."

"Come on!" Nepeta sniffed. "I want to sleep, Feferi!"

"Hey, Fef." Eridan moaned half sarcastically. "Let me sea your phone for a sec."

"Oh, sure." Feferi shifted the phone so the screen beamed at him.

Eridan pulled his hand gun from the drawer on the night stand next to him and fired a shot into her phone. She screamed, dropping the dead, steaming phone onto her lap.

"ERIDAN!" Feferi yelled. He put the gun back into the night stand.

"Good night, Fef." He said sternly, shutting the light off and rolling over. Feferi heard the other three relax back into their beds and the room fell silent.

_Stupid Eridan. _She raged, placing her head on the pillow. _Shooting my phone. I hate him so much._

Feferi closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

== TROLL GIRL. WHY DO YOU HATE THE OTHER ONE.

_Huh? Oh, it's you again. I don't want to talk about it..._

== CAN I PLAY WITH SOME OF YOUR MEMORIES, THEN?

_Sure, whatever. I don't care._

The scene of a beach came into her vision. A clear summer day, the soft waves rolling on the beach, and the sound of music could be heard in the distance. In the back, a fair had been placed on a peir reaching out into the sea.

_Oh, I remember this._

== WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

_It was when I was fifteen, and still moirails with Eridan..._

A younger looking Eridan ran into her vision, smiling as he splashed through the water. He turned to face her.

"Come on, Fef!" He laughed with a toothy grin. "We're goin to be late!"

_I use to think he was so cute in his shorts! He was always so fun to be around!"_

== WHY DO YOU SPEAK IN THE PAST TENSE?

_Because, this was the day before he left._

"Haha!" A small voice said from behind her. "Slow down, Eridan! It just started!"

A small Feferi ran into the scene, wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair only reaching her mid-back.

"That's wwhy I'm so excited!" Eridan held Feferi's hand as she caught up with him. They both ran down the shore line towards the peir.

== SO, THIS ISN'T THE DAY YOU LEFT HIM?

Her vision blacked as the voice's words echoed in her head.

_No, but this day did lead up to it. All of it began at about sunset that day._

The scene changed to the edge of the peir, where both of them sat, hands held, each slurping on a small soda.

"Ok, Eridan." Feferi asked, looking up at him. "What's the reel reason you brought me here?"

"Wwell, you sea." Eridan looked down at the ocean beneth him. "Seahorse dad signed me up for a military camp, and I havve to leavve tomorroww. I didn't wwant to havve you dissapointed..."

Feferi rested her head on his shoulder. "It's alright." She rubbed his hand with her thumb. "We'll always be together, no matter how far apart from each other we are!"

She smiled as Eridan nodded. "Thanks, Fef. I'll try to keep in touch as much as possible."

"I know you will."

Feferi's vision blacked again. She sighed.

== WHAT'S WRONG?"

_It's just that... he never did write to me._

== WHEN WAS THE NEXT TIME YOU SAW HIM?

_It was three years later, when I was eighteen and he was nineteen. It was the day he came back from his camp._

The scene changed. It was a rainy day in the city. Feferi stood in the middle of the road at the bus stop with an umbrella high above her head.

== WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?

_I was waiting for the military bus to pull in. Unfortunatly, it was very rainy and I was begining to loose hope of seaing him again._

A bus began to pull into the bus stop. Feferi smiled, shaking from the cold weather. The door opened and many different people and trolls stalked out of the bus.

_Whale everyone was coming out of the bus, my heart was thumping. I almost couldn't control myself!_

The last person got off the bus, and Feferi looked dissapointed. She jumped in excitement as Eridan poked his head out the bus and stepped off.

"Eridan!" Feferi screamed excitedly. She dropped and ran over to Eridan, giving him a huge hug.

"Oh, Fef." Eridan sighed, unenthusiasticly.

_Something happened to him while he was away. When I gave him a hug, he sounded as if he didn't like it._

== WHEN SOMEONE LEAVES FOR A LONG TIME, THINGS CAN CHANGE WITH THEM.

_I know, but... this was different._

Her vision blacked again. Feferi was on the verge of crying.

== WHY DID YOU SEPERATE FROM HIM?

_We... got into alot of fights over nothing. And he would yell at me all the time. After that, I broke up with him. I was left alone in the world, and there was always this empty void in my stomach._

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH." Eridan's voice screamed.

"I HATE YOU TOO. YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Feferi's voice screamed back.

Magenta tears began to roll down her eyes.

== HUSH NOW. IT'S ALRIGHT.

_I know, I'm over him now. I met someone else, and I have other friends. I don't need him to watch over me anymore._

"WE'RE GLUBBING THROUGH, ERIDAN!" Feferi's screamed echoed through her head.

== IT WAS A PAINFUL JOURNEY, BUT IT'S DONE NOW. HAVE A GOOD REST, FEFERI.

_Thank you. Good night._

Silence filled Feferi's head and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Feferi opened her eyes. The sun had come up and was peaking through the boarded window. She got up into a sitting position.

She looked around at everyone. Equius and Nepeta were cuddled together, Gamzee was snoring, Vriska had rolled over on the floor, and Eridan had his head under his pillow.

Feferi looked down at her busted phone. The bullet had hit the middle of the screen and was still wedged in there.

_Stupid... _She thought, picking up her broken phone. _Just plain stupid._

She looked over at the nightstand. On it was a large lamp, an alarm clock, and Eridan's huge glasses.

_But, I have an idea of how to get back at him... _Feferi smiled evilly.


	9. Lens Drama

**Chapter 9**

"There!" Sollux cheered. "I'm finally done!"

He held up the completed plans. After a long morning of work, he had finally completed his plans to finally catch Vriska's team.

"Hm." Sollux looked around the building. "I don't think Nepeta would be here thith early. I'm gonna have to wait for her to come."

He flipped open his phone. The blank screen stared up at him.

_Thtill no methage back from FF... _Sollux thought. _After I thent her thomething, thhe jutht dithappeared. Mabye her phone died. Or thhe fell athleep, it wath three in the morning. Don't worry about it, thhe'll get back._

He closed his phone and sat down at his desk, shutting his eyes for a small nap.

* * *

Eridan yawned sleepily. He had been up the majority of the night due to Feferi's endless phone chirping. He had shot the phone to actually make he stop.

Lifting the pillow from his head, he streached his arm out to feel for his glasses. He only opened his eyes when he realized they weren't there.

He sat up. Eridan needed his glasses. The worlds was just a big ball of fuzz without them.

He shifted his vision and saw a figure sitting on the edge of its bed, drinking out of a glass.

"Gam?" Eridan guessed. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, bro." Gamzee answered.

"Are... Are my glasses on the night stand?"

"Nope." Gamzee went back to drinking his orange juice.

Eridan stood up. He made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, feeling the wall as he went.

"Fef!" He called into the living room as he made out three figures, assuming one of them was Feferi. "Havve you sean my glasses?"

Feferi giggled. "You mean these ones?" She held up a pair of huge glasses with black frames.

Eridan could barely see what she was holding, but he knew it was his glasses by the way she was toying with him.

"Fef... Givve me them."

"Only if you can get them!" Feferi tossed the glasses across the room. Nepeta, who had been standing near the kitchen door, caught the glasses.

"Woah, Ampurra!" Nepeta laughed. "These are huge!"

"I need them to sea, Nep!" Eridan marched toward Nepeta. "Givve them!"

"No way! This is fun!" She tossed his glasses back to Feferi.

The annoying game of monkey-in-the-middle went on for about ten minutes, Eridan occasionally tripping or running into something (or someone). Equius, who had been standing in the back silently, was not liking this at all.

"Nepeta." He managed to mutter. "Feferi. Please stop playing with Eridan."

Feferi caught the glasses one last time. "Oh, come on, Equius!" She laughed. "This is hilarious! You try!"

She tossed the glasses towards Equius. He barely managed to catch them, clamping it on the lens between his thumb and forefinger.

"EQ!" Eridan yelled, really pissed after the whole shenanigan.

Equius flinched, pushing down on the lens. A crack came from them and everyone froze.

"Oh no..." Feferi gasped. Nepeta stared at Eridan.

"Eq..." Eridan stared wide eyed at Equius, who was sweating bucket-loads. "Wwhat happened to my glasses?"

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Sollux lifted his cracked glasses and looked through them. "Cracked again. I'm literally wathting money on thethe thtupid thingth. But, I need them..."

He stood up and walked his office. Nobody was in the building still, so he walked through empty hallways to the exit.

Hopping into his car, he was glad he could atleast still see a bit.

It took five minutes for Sollux to drive down to the eye glass store. He picked up his broken glasses and hopped out of his car.

_Geez, how do I keep breaking thethe? _He asked looking down at the crack as he walked into the store. Lifting his blured vision from his glasses, he looked around the shop.

There were several racks scattered around the small shop, all covered in different glasses. One of the walls was covered too. In the corner sat the sleeping clerk, probably sleeping because of the lack of people there. Only two trolls stood looking at the wall, one had a hand on the other's shoulder. He couldn't quite pick out who it was, but he overheard them talking to each other.

"Eridan, what's the width of the lens you wear?"

"Wwhat, you couldn't tell by throwwin them around the room?"

"Shut it! I'm trying to help you!"

"Wwe wwouldn't be here if you just gavve me my glasses!"

"Just tell me!"

"I don't remember! Go ask the clerk to get them measured or somethin."

"Oh, what? You can't tell he's asleep?"

"No! I can't!"

_Oh, _Sollux realized. _That mutht be FF._

"FF!" He called. Feferi turned and saw Sollux at the front door.

"Oh!" She jumped. "Hey, Sollux!"

"Fef." Eridan turned, his hand still hanging tightly to her shoulder. "Wwhat's goin on?"

"Shut up, Eridan." She hissed. "You're not being helpful right now."

Sollux walked over to Feferi.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eridan's glasses broke and I'm helping him get new ones. By the way," She pointed back to Eridan. "That's Eridan Ampora. Eridan, say hello to Sollux."

Eridan attempted to look over at Sollux but completely failed and ended up waving at an eyeglass rack.

Feferi sighed. "He's as blind as a bat without his glasses."

"I thee." Sollux looked up at him. "What thize doeth he wear, anyway?"

"I don't know." She lightly jabbed Eridan in the stomach. "He won't tell me."

"I told you that I can't remember! I havven't had my glasses broken in twwo years!"

"Do you have the glatheth with you?" Sollux asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Feferi pulled the almost shattered glasses out of her back pocket.

"Geez." Sollux stared at them. "What happened? Did you thit on them or thomething?"

"Um... I-"

"Yes." Eridan said immidiatly. "Fef wwasn't lookin at wwhat she wwas sittin on and shattered the lens."

"Uh, yeah. That's what happened."

"Huh." Sollux continued to look at the glasses. "Well, you know that the thize ith written on the inthide of the frame?"

"Really?" Feferi opened up the glasses and looked around the frame. She smiled when she saw the tiny numbers written there.

"Thanks, Sollux!" She smiled.

"No problem." He grinned. "Oh, hey. Did thomething happen to your phone? I thent you a methage and you didn't anthwer."

Eridan balled up his hand into a fist.

"My phone?" Feferi looked suprised. "Oh, it, um... I lost the battery for it last night and, uh, have to buy another one. Sorry about that."

"It'th fine. Do you want me to buy another battery for you?"

"No, no. It's alright!"

"Ok. I got to go get thethe fixed." Sollux held up his cracked glasses.

"Ok! Bye!" Feferi stuffed Eridan's glasses back into her pocket and walked off, Eridan walking behind her.


	10. 2nd Robbery part one

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, Nepeta!" Sollux called. Nepeta turned from what she was doing.

"Hey, Captain!" She smiled. "You got to reading my plans, yet?"

"Yeah, I finithhed reading them before you got here."

"Yay!" Nepeta jumped.

Sollux smiled. Nepeta was alway extremely enthusiastic about everything.

"Yeah. All I have to do ith get thith reviewed by the chief."

Nepeta's smiled vanished. She scratched the back of her head.

"You do? Oh, um." She looked down at her feet. "He's not, um, it's just that he's..."

Sollux stared at Nepeta while she tryed to find the right word.

"I'm gonna..." He began walking past Nepeta. "go thee him. You want to come?"

"No, it's fine." She giggled a little. "Make sure to knock furst!"

Sollux walked down the hall to Karkat's office. When he got there, he noticed that the door was locked and there was a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign hanging from the nob. He listened for sounds coming in, hearing almost nothing.

He knocked on the door. Silence rang through the empty halls.

A loud bang was heard from inside.

"WHO IS IT?" Karkat yelled from his office.

Sollux flinched. "Um, thir, it'th me. I jutht need you to-"

"HANG ON!" There was some shuffling, things knocking over, and a obviously-not-Karkat laugh.

The lock on the door clicked. Karkat swung the door open.

"CAPTAIN." He yelled his voice half scratchy. He cleared his voice and continued. "What do you want?"

"Well, Thir." Sollux held out the foulder with Nepeta's plans in it. "Thrg. Leijon wrote down a capture plan and I jutht need you to agree on it."

Karkat pulled the foulder out of his hands and flipped through it. Sollux looked over him and stared into his office.

Everything from his desk, except the computer, was scattered on the floor. Terezi was half lying on the emptied desk, smiling and giggling.

"Thir?" He looked back at Karkat. "What'th going on in there?"

"Nothing." Karkat snapped, pushing the foulder back into Sollux's hands. "Here. You can start whenever you want to."

"Really?"

Karkat slammed the door shut and locked it, leaving him staring at the front of the door with the foulder poorly shoved into his hands.

Sollux began walking down the hall again.

He slapped his forehead. _Of courthe! _He thought. _Karkat and Terethi! They were having thloppy makeoutth again!_

"So!" Nepeta purred as he reached her. "When do you want to start, Captain?"

"I wath thinking tonight." Sollux answered. "It wath only two dayth ago when they robbed that latht bank. I'm guething they thlept on their victory."

"Purrfect!" She smiled. "Oh, hey! Can I bring home a copy of the plans?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just like to keep a record of all the plans I make!"

"Alright." Sollux handed the foulder to Nepeta. "Go make a copy. Just bring the original back."

"I know!" She ran off towards the copier.

* * *

Nepeta pulled the papers out of her sweater.

"Hehe! I got them!" She smiled, setting them on the table.

"Good job, sis." Gamzee congradulated.

"Alright." Vriska leaned forward. "What's the plan this time?"

Nepeta pulled out a map of the bank from under the stack of papers.

"Here's the map of it. As you can see, it's got a really big fence going around it." She pointed to the fence running around the perimeter of the building.

Eridan looked over. "Is that a rivver goin along the side of the road?"

"Yep!"

"Good." He smiled. "That wwill make for a good escape." He waved the fins on the side of his head.

"Oh yeah!" Nepeta realized. "I furgot about that! I guess it will, then!"

"How are Feferi and Eridan going to get inside?" Equius asked.

"Well, since there will be police around the perimeter, I thought they would go through pipes."

"Pipes?" Eridan raised his eyebrow.

"Are they large enough for us to get though?" Feferi wondered.

"Yeah, they are!" Nepeta grinned. "I went through the whole building, even it's pipes and ducts! There's a large pipe running though the middle of the building to the restrooms. And the restrooms are really close to the vaults. After that you just go through the pipe again and we make our escape!"

"Arn't there suppose to be guards walking around in there?"

"Nope! All of them have the night off to let the police protect it! Cheif's orders!"

"Fan-motherfuckin-tastic!" Gamzee fell back on the floor. "This is gonna be easy!"

"Wait." Equius pointed back to the map. "This one's too close to us."

"Yeah, I saw that too." Nepeta nodded.

"When we rob it, where will we go?"

"Well, we'll just go the other way." She pointed to a huge area of trees. "Right in the middle of this forest is a really big tree, and it's pretty far from the road, mabye two or three miles. We'll go through there, Eridan and Feferi can go through the river to the ocean, and after a while we'll all meet back here!"

"Wwhat about the vvan?" Eridan asked.

"I trust Equius to get it away from police!" She wrapped her arms around her moirail.

"Then we'll have that bank taken care off." Gamzee laughed.

"And after that," Vriska giggled. "It's just one more bank!"

"Woh, woh, woh." He got up. "You're not thinkin reasonably about that one."

"Gam's right." Eridan continued. "It's too close to the police headquarters. Once wwe rob this one, they'll be on that bank like a hawwk."

"Fine." Vriska stood up and looked down on everyone. "After we rob this bank, if someone is caught or seen, we'll rob it and if we have to, rescue the one who was caught. But if no one is seen, we'll drive out of this state. Got it?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"So," She looked down at Nepeta. "When do we start?"

"Tonight." Nepeta grinned. "Right when the sun sets."


	11. 2nd Robbery part two

**Chapter 11**

The van pulled up behind a hill.

"Alright, you guys." Nepeta smiled. "Good luck!"

Eridan and Feferi hopped out of the van and began their climb up the hill. On the other side of the hill sat the enterance to the large pipe. Covering it was a rusted grate. Eridan pulled the grate off and set it down on the ground next to him. He jumped in, Feferi dropping in behind him.

They began treading though the dark pipe, slightly bent down and hand up against the edge. After about a minute of walking, Eridan noticed a small light beaming from the end of the pipe. He picked up his pace a bit.

They both stopped under a large grate covering the exit into the restroom. Eridan got up onto his toes and slid the grate open. He then bent down and cupped his hands, motioning for Feferi to climb up there.

Feferi placed her foot into Eridan's cupped hands and pulled herself up and into the restroom. After getting herself up, she leaned down into the pipe and pulled Eridan up.

"Alright." Eridan whispered, making sure only Feferi could hear him as he opened the bathroom door. "Step one is done. Lets get to the vaults."

They stalked down the hallways to the row of vaults lining the walls. Eridan stopped at the first one.

"Ok, Gam."

The earpiece crackled. "Alright bro. The first vaults combination."

* * *

"Alright!" Sollux pulled up next to a hill, where his assigned spot was.

"Perfect!" Terezi leaned back in her chair. "This will be easy! All I have to do is wait until I smell or hear something."

"Which maketh my job a million timeth harder." He parked the car.

Sollux looked out the window in front of him.

"Huh?" He looked down at where the sewage pipe had an enterance. The grate was pulled open.

"What is it, Captain?" Terezi asked.

"Thtay here. I'm gonna go check thith out."

Sollux hopped out of the car and looked down into the opened pipe.

_Would thith have been where they would entered from? _He thought, climbing down into the sewage pipe. _I'll jutht take a look around._

He reached for his flashlight as he trudged further into the pipe. Flipping the switch, he realized the flashlight wouldn't turn on.

"Damn flathhlight." Sollux began banging the flashlight against his palm.

He heard someone drop into the pipe. He stopped.

Turning around, he saw no one at the enterance.

_Then it mutht be my robberth! _He smiled as he felt a sence of accomplishment.

Another person dropped into the pipes, a little less forcefully.

_Two? Damn. I'm out numbered._

He banged the flashlight against his palm again.

* * *

"Eridan, did you hear that?" Feferi stopped.

Eridan stopped and listened for a second.

A bang echoed through the pipes.

"Stay quiet." He muttered, pulling out a flashlight and a hand gun.

They both stood there, completely silent, listening to the growing sound of multiple bangs.

Eridan pointed the gun strait forward and flipped his flashlight on the person in front of him.

A flashlight shown back on Feferi and Eridan. There was silence.

"Sollux?" Feferi's eyes widened.

Sollux stood ten feet away from them, shaking as he desperatly held his flashlight.

"FF?" He whimpered, looking at her and then the bags of cash Eridan and Feferi held.

Eridan fired a shot into the lightbulb of Sollux's flashlight.

"THHIT!" He dropped it immidiatly.

Eridan shut his flashlight on and grabbed Feferi by the arm.

"COME ON!" He yelled, pushing past Sollux.

Sollux fell to the ground. Eridan and Feferi ran as fast as they could to the opening.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sollux rubbed his head. He layed in a pile of sewage as Eridan and Feferi got away.

He stood up and began running in there direction. He watched them climb out of the pipe, carrying the bags of cash.

Once he pulled himself out of the pipe, he saw them already climbing down the hill. He heard a van start up.

"Terezi!" Sollux flew the car door open. "Get the Cheif on the radio!"

"Ok!" She felt her way around the radio and turned it on. Sollux started the car up as a huge black van sped away from them.

He began to drive after it, sirens blaring.

The radio crackled.

"What is it now, Captain?" Karkats voice sighed.

"Thir!" Sollux kept his eyes on the van. "It'th the robberth! There headed down North Av. going thouth! I'm in perthut of them now!"

"Alright! I'll call in for back up!" The radio shut itself off.

They rushed past the edge of the huge fence and raced along a dense forest to their left. On there right, a wide river sat calmly.

Sollux heard the sound of more police cars coming up behind him.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Feferi kept muttering to herself.

"What's wrong sis?" Gamzee turned in his chair.

"Wwe wwere seen right as wwe wwere comin back." Eridan sighed.

"What?" Equius began to worry.

"Think we're going to need to start up plan B?" Feferi asked, half shaking.

"I would think that would be smart." Nepeta sat in between Gamzee and Equius on both arm rests.

"Ok," Eridan half stood up. He slid the right door open and picked up a bag of money. "Me and Fef wwhale go dowwn the rivver."

"And me and Nepeta will head down the forest to that one tree." Gamzee smiled.

"Wait." Equius argued. "I don't think I want to leave Nepeta in your care."

"Aw, that's really sweet, Equius." Nepeta purred.

"Alright then, bro." Gamzee sighed. "I'll get the van away. You can go with Nepeta."

"Thank you, Highblood." Equius gave the wheel to Gamzee. Nepeta got up and slid the left door open.

"Ok." Feferi picked up the other bag. "Everyone jump on three. One..."

Equius got next to Nepeta.

"Two..."

Eridan placed his hand on the edge of the van.

"Three!"

Everyone jumped out of the moving van. After the signal, a gunshot was heard, and Feferi screamed.


	12. 2nd Robbery part three

**Chapter 12**

"Dammit!" Sollux reached for his handgun. "What are they doing now?"

He watched the other van door slide open. Hoping it wasn't an attack, he stuck his handgun out the window and took aim at anything coming out the right side.

"Three!" Someone yelled from inside the van. Four trolls, two on each side, lept out of the van.

Sollux pulled the trigger. One of them screamed and gripped their ankle as they fell.

"FEF!" A familiar voice yelled. Sollux looked at them, finally realizing what he was doing.

"What?" His eyes widened. The two trolls on the right splashed down into the river and the other two dashed into the forest. He pulled the car over.

Several police cars sped past to go in pursuit of the speeding van, the rest of them pulled over, having a number of police men run off into the forest.

Sollux got out of his car and looked down into the river. Magenta blood floated at the top, making a path going the opposite way of the van.

_It wath FF. _He fell down to his knees. _I jutht thhot FF. _He felt tears began to roll down his face.

"You four!" Karkat shoved his fingers at police still climbing out of their cars. "Get down the river and follow the other two!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted, then turned and ran the opposite way.

"Hey, Captain." Karkat placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Sollux wipped his eyes. "I'm fine."

* * *

Gamzee spotted several police cars still chasing him.

"Alright, motherfuckers." He laughed. "You want something to chase? Chase after this!"

He swung the driving wheel around, making the van lurch to the side, then swung it back around. One of the police cars rammed into the swinging van, making it spin out of control. The other police cars rammed into the spinning one and created a huge pile of cars.

"Now that's how you get rid of the fuzz. Honk." Gamzee smiled and continued flying down the road.

* * *

Equius and Nepeta dodged trees as they continued to hear the trampling of cops following them. They had both started to run out of breath.

"Nepeta." Equius huffed. "You get to meeting spot and meet up with the others."

"Equius!" Nepeta gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and stop the police."

"NO! Equius, don't!"

"They're going to reach us before we even get there, Nepeta!"

"Please, don't do it!"

Equius turned and began running towards the police chasing them.

"EQUIUS!" Nepeta tryed to follow him.

"RUN, NEPETA!" She stopped, then turned back around and ran as hard as she could.

* * *

Eridan stopped under the part of the peir that reached over the ocean. He had just swam several miles carrying both the weight of Feferi and two bags of money. He had found a peice of cloth along the way and wrapped it tightly around Feferi's wounded ankle.

Feferi groaned. Eridan had hoped that her gills had worked on their own, her groaning was the first sign he had since he jumped out of the van that she was alive.

"Fef." Eridan's voice echoed softly through the ocean. "Quiet." She flinched, then went immidiatly back to being limp.

They floated several feet under water for about ten minutes, Eridan listening for anyone after them. After he was sure no one was their, he rose out from underneath the water and pulled himself and Feferi onto the peir. He threw the bags of money behind them and laid Feferi down.

Eridan looked down at her. "Fef." He shook her. She sucked in a breath of air and opened her eyes.

"Eridan." She groaned, pulling herself upright. "Ow! My ankle!" She gripped her ankle in pain.

"Are you alright?" Eridan sat down, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just like gripping my ankle in pain." She snapped sarcastically. She looked down and noticed the cloth wrapped around it.

"Your wwelcome." He sighed.

They both looked out to the horizen. The sun had begun to rise out of the water.

Eridan turned his head to look at Feferi. "Wwhale, this seams familiar."

"Yeah," Feferi stared back at him. "We haven't been here together like this in forever."

"It's too bad," Eridan looked back at the rising sun. "that wwe arn't moirails anymore." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Feferi tryed to stand herself up. Eridan stood up and held her.

"Fef, you're injured. Sit dowwn."

"Eridan," She pointed behind them. "There are cops coming."

He looked behind them. "Oh," Eridan sighed. "Wwhale, here." He lifted Feferi up and placed her in his arms.

She looked up at him. _What's going on? My heart's pounding like crazy._

Eridan kicked the bags of cash into the ocean and jumped in with them, carrying Feferi down as well.

* * *

Gamzee comferted Nepeta as she cryed. They had been sitting under the meeting spot for twenty minutes and Feferi, Eridan, and Equius still hadn't made it. Nepeta began to worry about Equius much more than she should.

"Come on, sis." Gamzee rubbed her back. "I'm sure there just running late.

"Equius." She sobbed.

Eridan stepped into the clearing, carrying Feferi and holding both bags of money in one hand. He dropped the bags.

Gamzee stared at him.

"Eridan!" Gamzee got up. "What happened to Feferi?"

"She wwas shot in the anlke." Eridan walked up to Gamzee and Nepeta. "Wwhere's Eq?"

"We don't know."

"He..." Nepeta managed to mutter. "He stopped the police from chasing us all the way to here. I don't know where he is now."

"I tried lookin everywhere for him. But it's like he dissapeared."

"And hopefully," Eridan layed Feferi down and sat next to her. "He wwasn't caught by police."

"Oh," Feferi sighed. "I hope not!"

"Poor Equius." Nepeta sniffed. "I do hope he's alright. I don't know what I would do without him!"


	13. The After Shock

**Chapter 13**

"I've tried everything, Thir." Sollux walked down the hall along side Karkat. "He jutht won't thay anything!"

"Well, he has to have something to say." Karkat hissed. "Nobody jumps out and attacks fifteen police officers without any help or weapons of some sort."

"I know, but he won't tell uth anything."

"Let me talk to him. What room did you put him in?"

"Room One-oh-thix."

Karkat opened the door to one of the questioning rooms. In the middle of the room was an empty table with a chair on the far side. Occupying the chair was a large troll wearing an orange jail suit, his hair pulled back in a ponytail and one horn broken. He stared at the entering cops with rage.

Sollux shut the door behind him.

"Alright." Karkat stared at the troll. "Why would you attack fifteen officers unarmed?"

The troll said nothing. He just sat there and stared up at Karkat.

"Ok then. Simpler question. Could you tell us your name?"

Silence filled the room.

"How about who you work with?"

Other than Sollux shifting his feet, nobody made a sound.

"Wow, you're a silent one, arn't you?" Karkat turned and looked at Sollux.

"I told you, thir." Sollux said. "He'th not thaying anything. Thhould we bring in Thrg. Leijon when thhe getth here?"

The troll flinched at the name and widened his eyes. Karkat saw his movement from the coners of his eyes.

"HA!" Karkat laughed. "Name recognition! Yes, do bring in the Srg. when she gets here!"

"Yeth Thir!" Sollux opened the door and walked out. Karkat followed him out and shut the door, leaving the silent troll sitting in the chair.

* * *

Nepeta walked into the building, munching on a bagle with cream cheese.

"Nepeta!" Sollux called.

"Oh!" She looked over. "What is it, Captain?"

Sollux walked over to Nepeta. "We have thomeone in the quethtioning room that won't talk. We wanted you to thee if you could get anthwerth out of him."

"Sure!" She smiled. "I don't mind!"

Sollux led Nepeta to the questioning room. He opened the door to find Karkat standing over the troll. Sollux let Nepeta in then shut the door.

Nepeta stared at the troll.

"Equius?" She blinked, dropping her bagel.

"Nepeta..." He sighed in a deep voice.

"Oh, so he can talk!" Karkat snapped.

"W-what is Equius doing here?" Nepeta began shaking.

"He attacked several police officers single handedly. And he's also part of the Captain's unknown robbing group."

"We tryed athking him quethtionth." Sollux added. "But he won't tell uth anything. Or, rather, won't thay anything."

"Could I..." Nepeta looked at the floor. "Could I talk to Equius alone? Please?"

Karkat and Sollux stared at Nepeta.

"Sure, fine by me." Karkat shrugged. "Come on, Captain."

Sollux followed Karkat out the door and shut it behind him. There was silence for a couple seconds.

"Equius..." Tears swelled up in Nepeta's eyes.

"Nepeta." Equius looked up at her. "I'm glad you're alright."

Nepeta ran around the table and threw her arms around Equius. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

Equius put his arm around Nepeta and patted her head.

* * *

Eridan dropped the butter knife and put his hands up to his face.

"OWW!" He yelled. "Cod dammit, Fef! Stop kickin me!"

Feferi layed on the couch, her wounded ankle resting on the arm rest, while Gamzee and Vriska did their best to hold her down.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed, trying to get loose of their grip. "IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"I havve to get the bullet out of your ankle!" Eridan picked up the knife again.

"Come on, sis!" Gamzee struggled to hold down her arm. "Hold still!"

"Why can't we just drug her?" Vriska grunted, holding her other arm down.

"Because you drank all the alchohol once I got home from gettin it!" Eridan wrapped his arm around Feferi's leg. "Noww, Fef. Hold still."

Feferi took in a huge breath of air and steadied herself. Eridan pointed the butter knife at the hole in her ankle.

"You ready?"

Feferi nodded, biting her lower lip.

Eridan pushed the knife into Feferi's ankle. She screamed and began kicking and flailing around. Gamzee and Vriska held her down as best as they could while Eridan dodged kicks and continued to drive the knife into her wound to get the bullet out.

He felt a piece of metal hit the knife. Eridan flicked his wrist and began pulling out. Feferi screamed even louder.

A small metal bullet covered in magenta blood hit the floor.

"IT'S OUT!" Eridan yelled. Gamzee and Vriska released their pressure on Feferi and fell to the floor.

Eridan wrapped the wound with a piece of cloth and lied down on the ground with Vriska and Gamzee.

"Geez, Feferi." Vriska panted. "You got all worked up from this little thing?" She picked up the tiny, blood covered bullet.

"What I got all worked up about was Eridan shoving a knife into my wound!" Feferi hissed.

"He had to get the motherfuckin bullet out." Gamzee sighed.

"Gam's right." Eridan sat up. "Besides, doesn't it feel a lot better?"

Feferi hadn't even noticed. Her ankle felt a whole lot better without the bullet lodged in there.

"Yeah," She looked down at her ankle. "I guess it does."

"Sea." Eridan huffed. He fell back down on the ground.

There was silence as Gamzee, Eridan, and Vriska panted from holding Feferi down.

"By the way," Vriska wondered. "Where is Equius?"

"We don't know." Gamzee answered. "He never showed up at the meeting place."

There was a loud bang at the door.

"Guys!" Nepeta screamed from the other side. "Open the door!"

Eridan stood up and swung the door open. Nepeta ran inside and gasped for breath.

"Wwhat is it, Nep?" Eridan shut the door.

"It's-It's Equius!" She panted. "He's in j-jail!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.


	14. The Next Plan of Attack

**Chapter 14**

**WOH! HEY SORRY GUYS!**

**I haven't been able to, um, write chapters lately. I have a marching band schedual to keep, and everything I do takes a long time!**

**And this week, it will be worse!**

**So, don't worry if I don't get a chapter in right away. It'll just be me being lazy or the whole marching band thing going on!**

**Yeah... Not my whole glubbin problem... **

**I've also been having alot of BRAIN FARTS. So if you guys have any ideas for me, it would be helpful.**

**Like, really helpful.**

**Oh glub...**

**Just hang in there. And don't freak out. I don't want that.**

**._.**

* * *

"Haha!" Vriska laughed. "Now you guys get to rob that last bank!"

"But," Nepeta whimpered. "What about Equius? What will happen to him?"

"Don't worry about it. Nothing in prison can hurt a tough guy like that! Besides, we'll break him out after we rob the bank next to it! He's strong enough to break open the cell's, right?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"I said not to worry, Nepeta!"

Nepeta stood there in the middle of the room, looking at the floor.

Gamzee walked over to her.

"Hey, Nepeta." He wrapped his arms around her. "Equius bro will be alright."

"Ok, guys." Vriska turned to the rest of the group. "We have to come up with a plan."

"A plan for wwhat?" Eridan asked.

"Well, first, we need to rescue Equius," She took a glance back at Nepeta. "Then, you guys rob the bank next door to it. After all that, we can get out of this town."

"Alright then." Nepeta wiggled loose of Gamzee's hug. "I'll come up with something."

"Good. We're going to need it soon."

"Yeah..."

Nepeta looked over at Feferi, who was laying on the couch with her wounded ankle resting on the arm rest.

"Are you alright, Feferi?"

"Yeah," Feferi sighed. "I can't walk, but atleast most of the pain is gone."

"That's good." Nepeta stared at the ground.

The room fell silent as everyone focused their gaze on the walls.

"Oh!" Nepeta jumped. Everyone looked over at her. "I've got an idea for a plan!"

"What is it?" Gamzee asked.

Nepeta pulled a sheet of paper and a pen from her sweater pockets and scribbled some notes onto it.

"Here!" She handed Vriska the paper. Everyone else (besides Feferi who was still crippled on the couch) huddled around Vriska to read the plan written poorly on the crumpled paper.

* * *

**UGH SHORT CHAPTER SORRY**

**This is not a good week for me...**

**So yeah, ill try and make the next chapter as soon as possible... in the mean time, post your ideas for me (EMPTY MIND).**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**


	15. Plans Unravling

**A wild chapter appeared!**

**What will you do? Run Read**

**Player read the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Equius sat on the uncomfertable bed sitting in the corner of the prison cell.

He turned his head to watch one of the officers stick a book through the bars.

"Here." The man stuttered. "Um, its from Nepeta. She, uh, also said that, uh, chapter thirteen was the best."

As the officer walked away, Equius got up and picked the book up of the ground.

_Moby Dick? _He thought as he read the title. _Why would Nepeta..._

He opened up the book until he found the thirteenth chapter.

It read:

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_

_ The Escape Plan :33_

Equius grinned slightly and continued to read the chapter.

* * *

"Are you sure you triple checked that book?" Karkat snapped at Tavros.

"Um..." Tavros stuttered. "Yes, sir. I did."

"Thir, I watched him check it." Sollux said. "Itth jutht a book. Nothing in it or anything."

"Alright." Karkat walked off. He turned back to Sollux. "I dont want anything happening to that prisoner."

"Don worry, nothingth gonna happen, thir."

* * *

Gamzee pulled the black van up to the gates edge.

"This is where the courtyard for prisoners is?" Feferi looked out the window.

"Yeah, its not as bad as it looks." Vriska sighed. "And the bank is on the other side of us. It should be easy to get both jobs done."

Eridan sat in the back, double and triple checking the plan.

"Gam." He looked up from the paper. "Wwhats the time?"

"It just turned two, bro." Gamzee relpied.

"Perfect." Eridan swung the van door open and hopped out. Vriska jumped out after him.

"Hey." Feferi scooched herself along the seats to the door. "What about me?"

Eridan stopped her. "Fef, youre injured. Stay here wwith gam."

He shut the van door and ran down the street with Vriska. Feferi settled back down into the seats and looked down at her injured ankle.

_Dammit, _Feferi thought. _Now I feel helpless. Glubbing wound._

* * *

Nepeta peaked into Sollux's office.

"Um, excuse me, sir." She purred.

Sollux looked up. "Yeth, Thrg.?"

Nepeta fulled stepped into the office. "What time do the prisoners go out into the courtyard?"

Sollux stared down at a schedual.

"It lookth like two thirty. Why do you athk?"

"No reason, sir." She smiled and walked out of the office.

Sollux watched Nepeta walk out of the office and went back to his work.

* * *

**Oh hey there. Its the fifteenth chapter.**

**Again. Another short one. But i dont have much time with this stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Caught

**Chapter 16**

Hopping back into the van, Eridan and Vriska threw the full bags behind the chairs.

"What time is it?" Vriska pulled herself into the passenger seat.

Gamzee stared down at the car clock. "Almost time. Just about three minutes."

"How did you get in without being noticed?" Feferi asked. "Its the middle of the day."

"Easy. " Vriska replied. "I controlled them long enough for us to rob them, then had them all pass out."

Silence filled the van as Feferi and Gamzee stared at her.

"QUIT FUCKING STARING AT ME! NOT LIKE YOU GUYS HAD A BETTER PLAN!"

"Wwell." Eridan stated. "I did say that wwe could sneak through the back-"

"FUCK YOU ERIDAN YOUR PLAN WAS BULLSHIT!"

"Hey, come on now guys." Gamzee tried to calm Vriska. "We dont need to fight right now.

"Yeah, lets just stick to the plan." Feferi added.

As all four of them stared at the clock, they waited for the two thirty mark to come.

* * *

"Almost time, Nepeta." Equius said through his cell bars.

Nepeta, standing on the other side, almost squealed with excitement.

"Dont worry, I know a short cut to the courtyard so we get there before the others." She smiled.

Suddenly, all the cell doors rolled open, and Karkats voice came on to the intercom.

"Alright, prisoners. Get to the courtyard. We dont have time to keep you in here."

Prisoners inside the cells walked out slowely and headed towards the back door.

Nepeta grabbed Equius by the hand and pulled him along.

She steared him through long hallways until they finally found the exit.

"Almost there." She grinned.

As they walked out into the lighted courtyard, none of the cops or prisoners were out yet.

Nepeta locked the door outside behind them.

Equius walked over to the chained gate and pulled it open with one swift move.

Behind the fence sat the black van, one door rolled open for them to get in.

As Equius got in, Nepeta closed the gate in front of her.

"I have to go get something," She told Gamzee. "Go to the front of the building. Ill be right back."

Equius closed the door and Gamzee rolled the van away from the courtyard.

Nepeta unlocked the door, letting the prisoners and police get into the yard, and walked back into the building.

* * *

Karkat noticed Nepeta walk past his door and got up.

"Nepeta." He called. She stopped and looked into his office.

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought you were out in the courtyard."

"Oh, I just went to go get some things."

Right before she continued to get to her office, she was pulled in by another troll.

"Cheif Vantas, I assume." The troll sung. Karkat got up; his expression changed to aggravated.

"What are you doing here, Detective?" He growled.

Sollux half walked in to Karkats office. "Thir, I... oh."

He noticed the tall, female detective, dressed in a black trench coat and fedora. Her horns, one strait and the other bent at the top, stuck out of the top of the hat. Her short brown hair was pushed to one side. She had a strong grip on Nepeta's collar.

"Detective Maryam." Sollux hissed.

Kanaya turned her head and stared seducivly at Sollux.

"Hello, Captian." She smirked. "Long time, no see."

"Obviouthly not long enough."

She chuckled as she turned her head back to Karkat. "Still see you have that silly lisp of yours."

"What do you want?" Karkat snapped.

"I came into this shabby, unstylish place to inform both you and your captian about another member of your 'group'."

The room went silent, and Nepeta began to sweat as she tryed to get out of Kanaya's grip.

"I figured it out, due to footage from cameras. Nothing you two baffons could find out in a million years."

"Could you just fucking tell us? We dont have time for this bullshit." Karkat snapped.

Kanaya shoved Nepeta towards Karkat.

"Nepeta here," She bellowed. "Has been betraying you and helped your sly group this whole time."

* * *

**Oh shit guys finally finished this.**

**AND ITS NOT A SHORT ONE.**

**so anyway yeah ive been waiting to add kanaya for a long time**

**but here she is**

**c: hope you enjoyed**


	17. The Escape

**Chapter 17**

It seemed like the whole building went silent at that moment.

Sollux and Karkat just stared dumbfounded at Nepeta, who was still in the tight grip of Kanaya.

Nepeta, about to have the biggest heart attack in history, began listing out possible escapes in her head.

"Arn't you going to arrest her?" Kanaya snapped impatiently.

Karkat snapped out of it.

"What? Oh yeah. Right." Karkat pulled handcuffs from his belt and opened them up.

Just then, Nepeta struck.

She grabbed the handcuffs from Karkat, attaching one end to Karkat and the other end to Kanaya, locking the handcuffs tight. Kanaya loosed her grip when she realized she was caught, and Nepeta pulled herself from Kanaya's claws.

Sollux stood himself in front of the doorway. Nepeta threw herself in the air, rolling forward and on her hands, kicked her feet into the air. Her feet landed on Sollux's shoulders, and as she twisted, he fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

Nepeta pulled her self back onto her feet, ran out the office doorway, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"CAPTIAN. CAPTIAN GET THE FUCK UP."

"Don't yell at the poor man, Chief."

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT AND RIGHT NOW IM JUST PISSED OUT OF MY MIND."

Sollux, who was lying on the floor, groaned and rubbed his head.

"Ow, geeth." He moaned. "What happened?"

"YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A CAT WOMAN GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF OF US BEFORE I CHEW MY HAND OFF."

Sollux cringed at the loud yelling of the Cheif. Especially in the tiny office they were in.

"Alright, alright. Jutht hang on." Sollux pushed himself to his feet and got out the keys in his back pocket.

He pushed the small key from the key ring into the handcuffs and unlocked Karkat and Kanaya. The handcuffs fell to the floor.

"Come on!" Kanaya yelled. "Nepeta's getting away!"

All three of them swung the door open and ran out of the doorway. Sprinting down the long halls, they got to the front door, only to realize that a black van pulled out of the parking lot.

The same black van they've been chasing.

* * *

As Gamzee pulled out of the parking lot, Nepeta looked out the back window and noticed Karkat, Sollux, and Kanaya all standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean 'they saw you'?" Vriska half screeched.

"I was just getting our files and a detective came in and ratted me out!" Nepeta whimpered.

"It's not evven gonna matter, Vvri." Eridan added.

"OH," Vriska snapped. "ITS NOT GONNA MATTER?! SHE'S GONNA HAVE HER FUCKING FACE ALL OVER THE NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

"Hey man." Gamzee half turned to Vriska. "Calm down. We're getting out of here anyway."

"Yes," Equius interjected. "It would be wise if we-"

"'It would be wise if we' BULLSHIT EQUIUS." Vriska mimicked Equius.

"Wwe don't need to be arguin." Eridan hissed at Vriska.

"It's not like we have ANYWHERE to run! Why don't we just turn ourselves in!"

"MOTHERFUCKERS IM DRIVING I WILL TURN THIS VAN AROUND."

"IT WWASNT MY PLAN TO WWALK INTO A BANK IN BROAD DAYLIGHT AND ROB IT."

"OH SO NOW EVERYONES AGAINST ME ARNT YOU?"

"GLUB IT GUYS CANT WE GET ALONG?"

"Please. Everyone just calm down."

"WWHO ASKED YOU TO CALM ANYONE DOWWN THE ONLY ONE PISSED HERE IS VVRI."

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM."

"VRISKA STOP."

The arguing ran through the van, no distinction of who was saying what. Nepeta just sat there, staring out the back window, when she realized they were being followed by police cars.

"Uh, guys?" Nepeta murmered.

Everyone continued to bicker and yell at eachother.

"Guys! Please, listen!" Nepeta said a little louder.

Again, nobody heard her. Except Equius, who turned to Nepeta before inhaling loudly.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO NEPETA BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECKS!"

The van went silent; Gamzee, Vriska, Eridan and Feferi sat pokerfaced as the only sound was the loud sirens of police cars.

"Um. We are being followed." Nepeta stared at Equius as she informed the rest of the group.

"I noticed." Gamzee squeaked.

He pushed harder on the gas pedal and the sped off, out running the police cars.

* * *

***takes deep breath***

**alright two in a week i think i did pretty good c:**

**hope you enjoy!**


	18. Records Stolen

**Chapter 18**

At the front of the long rows of police cars, Karkat pushed his foot down harder on the gas to catch up with the speeding van. Next to him, Sollux tapped his fingers on his lap, annoyed at the fact that they allowed Kanaya to even step into the police car. She sat in the back, screaming at how they were a bunch of idiots and how they could have stopped this from all happening.

Meanwhile, the inside of the van was completely silent, except the loud sirens from behind them.

Looking down at the gas needle, Gamzee was about to freak out.

"Motherfuckers." He groaned. "We're out of gas."

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

"I thought I told you to fill it up!" Vriska yelled at Gamzee.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING DIDN'T SAY BULLSHIT." Gamzee yelled back.

"What are we going to do?" Feferi yelped.

"I'vve got an idea." Eridan grumbled. "Eq. Hand me my wweapon."

Feferi stared at Eridan in shock.

"You don't mean..." She muttered.

"Hand me the Crosshairs."

* * *

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS?" Karkat screamed at Kanaya.

"This wouldn't have happened if you-"

"I GET IT. 'ACTED EARLIER' I KNOW. SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT."

Sollux squinted his eyes to notice the large figure coming out of the top of the van.

"What?" Karkat noticed it after bickering with Kanaya. "What the hell is that?"

The figure, pulling a large unknown weapon from where he came from, aimed it carefully at the police cars as a white aura charged around it.

"THIT." Sollux screamed. He reached over Karkat and jerked the wheel over to one side, causing the car to spin out of control.

A giagantic white beam shot out from the end of the weapon and exploded at the front of the rest of the police cars.

When the car finally stopped spinning, Karkat tried to regain his vision before he started yelling at Sollux.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screeched.

"You thould be thanking me I jutht thaved your fucking life." Sollux grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Kanaya asked, still dizzy from the major car spin.

"The weapon the guy had wath the Ahab's Crothhairth."

Karkat pulled the car back into the street and started after the van.

"I found out when I pulled up information on thome of the theiveth that it wath pathed down through the Ampora family, but itth really powerful."

"Why would he use such a powerful weapon like that right now?" Kanaya wondered.

"He'd only have to use it if he had to get somewhere quickly or if their car was going to fail them." Karkat told her.

"Hang on." Sollux taped the control radio on the car and picked up the speaker. "Thith is Captian Captor. Ith thomeone thtill at HQ?"

The radio crackled for a few moments before a voice came on.

"Sir! This is Srg. Tavros. Uh, need anything?"

"Pull up the fileth for Eridan Ampora and Feferi Pietheth."

Tapping came through the radio, then silence.

"Sir, there, uh, are no files for those two."

"What?!"

"I can try to look at, some, uh, written records..."

"GO. Hurry!"

Papers flipped around and the sound of drawers opening and closing were constant.

"There arn't any written records either..."

Sollux sat back in surprise. He could have sworn he had them the other day.

"Oh no." Karkat got the sudden realization.

Sollux and Kanaya looked at him.

"That's what Nepeta came back into the building for. She has their records."


	19. The Final Attack part 1

**(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH SORRY this chapters done tho flies into the sun)**

**Chapter 19**

"THIS IS A HUGE PROBLEM MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"ERIDAN! How could you DO THAT?!"

"Gee, I don't knoww, maybe to BUY US SOME FUCKIN TIME!"

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN."

"I do not believe this is the right time to-"

"There coming BACK FUR US!"

"WE NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING NOW!"

"Why don't we turn ourselves in that way WE WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"FEF! THATS THE MOST RETARDED THING I EVVER HEARD."

"QUIT YELLING ARGH!"

"OH, YOU WWANT ME TO STOP YELLIN, MISS SPIDER BITCH!?"

"THATS IT IVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

"Guys! Please!"

"EVERYONE THINK OF SOMETHING NOW!"

"FUCKERS GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"QUIET EVERYONE!"

The van fell silent.

"There! Turn into that parking garage."

Gamzee turned the van slowly into the entrance.

"You have an idea, right?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

"Look. They're turning!"

"We've got them now!"

Karkat swung the steering wheel around, turning the car into the garage.

"Kk." Sollux looked around the dark parking lot. "I think they're up to thomthing."

"Gee. Thank you, Captian Obvious." Karkat snapped.

"No, I'm theriouth. We might want to be extra careful."

"Well, obviously since they turned into a dark parking garage that we REALLY NEED TO-"

Karkat slammed on the brakes.

"What! What's wrong?" Kanaya stuck her head past the two front seats.

Karkat said nothing.

He stared blankly at the front window, breathing slowly.

"Kk, ith everything-"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" He screamed.

Kanaya and Sollux jumped.

Quickly unbuckling, they both rushed out of the police car.

Karkat got out behind them. He stared blankly at the two of them.

"Karkat, whats going on?" Kanaya frowned.

Kanaya and Sollux then had a loaded gun pointed to their head.

"Nobody FUCKING move." Karkat growled.

"What the fuck?" Sollux muttered.

A wild laugh echoed through the garage.

"I should have known." Kanaya grumbled, staring at the entering trolls.

Vriska and Gamzee turned around the corner, Vriska cackaling like a hyena, and Gamzee with the biggest fucking frown.

"First trick in the book!" She laughed. "I can't believe that was so easy!"

"We should have motherfucking done that first!" Gamzee half smiled.

"A little too easy."

Sollux yelled, "What are you going to do to uth?"

Vriska and Gamzee looked at eachother.

"Knock out the detective." She whispered to him.

Gamzee walked over to the three and beat his hand against Kanaya's head.

She fell to the floor.

"Alright." Vriska yawned. "Parties over."

She closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders.

Karkat blinked and lowered his arms slowly.

"What the..." He looked around. "... Fuck happened?"

Gamzee gave both Sollux and Karkat an intense look.

"Get the fuck upstairs." He growled.

Karkat and Sollux both scooted out of there and made their way to an elevator.

* * *

The both of them stood between a large troll and a smaller, younger looking one.

They were both covered up with cloaks.

"What is going on here?" Karkat whispered to Sollux.

"I dont know." Sollux whispered back.

The large troll reached over and pushed the top floor button.

Then nobody moved at the elevator started up.

Karkat shifted his eyes and looked up at the large troll.

"Sollux."

"What?"

"Dont these two look farmiliar?"

The two trolls stiffind.

"Yeah, they kind of do..."

The elevator dinged and the door pulled open.

"Look! It'th their van!"

Sitting on the roof of the garage, sat the black van.

Karkat and Sollux ran out to the black van.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A medium sized troll jumped out from behind the van, carrying the Ahab's Crosshairs in his arms.

"Hands up wwhere I can sea them."

Sollux half squinted at he slowly rose his hands up with Karkat.

"Wait a thecond! It'th you!" He yelled.

"Hello, Captor." Eridan sneered. "You'vve been gettin a little to comfertable around Fef."

"Hold up, Kk. I'll take care of him."

Sollux's eyes lit up.

I mean they literally lit up.

"Woah, Sollux." Karkat protested. "You don't have to fight him."

Eridan set the Crosshairs down on the ground and whipped out a long, white wand from his back pocket.

Then all of a sudden, the roof lit up with reds, blues and whites.

Karkat jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks.


End file.
